Russell "Russ" Gregory (2012 TV series)
Appearance Walkabout is a brown red kangaroo standing around 6'5, making him a giant compared to the Turtles. History Russell "Russ" Gregory is a hunter, tracker, and combat specialist. According to him when he was telling his tales to the Turtles, he lost his eye while fighting a crocodile with his bare hands when he was eight years old. Years later he married a beautiful women named Kaya. One day when he was hedding home, after hunting a water buffalo, he found a strange canister of ooze and brought it home to show Kaya what he had found. Then their house was under attack by Kraang droids, who were after the canister of ooze, and they were separately taken by the Kraang droids to their lair. When the Kraang were about to experiment on Russ he made his escape, during the escape he made his way through a pen of kangaroos, and slipped into a tank of ooze and became a mutant red kangaroo. He used his new kangaroo abilities to escape the oncoming Kraang droids. Thinking that Kaya is dead, he vowed to avenge his wife by hunting down all aliens and made his new home in a warehouse in Sydney under the alias "Walkabout". Years later he is hired by the Shredder to assassinate some aliens (the Turtles). After a long search he finally tracks the Turtles down into the sewer and finds them spying on a troop of Kraang droids with April and Casey. After a little while, April comes to sense Walkabout's presence, and that's when he attacks them by surprise. While the Turtles do put up a good fight, they are no match for him and his pragmatic fighting style, until they were discovered by the Kraang droids. Recognizing the same aliens who took his wife from him, he viciously assaults the Kraang droids and defeated many of them in battle, but was mortally wounded by a bayonet shot by one of the Kraang droids. While he was unconscious, the Turtles, April, and Casey came to his side and defeated the remaining Kraang droids. At April's insistene, they took him back to the lair with them. Personality Abilities Being a kangaroo, he possesses immense strength in his lower body, allowing him to deliver powerful kicks and leap great distances, as well as using his tail as a third hand or an offensive weapon. He is also a skilled boxer. Weapons He often employs gimmicked boomerangs and bolas (which are hidden in his pouch) to take down enemies at a distance. He also uses pistols and a hunting knife. He can also use his claws and teeth, which kangaroos use to fight. Quotes [Shredder and two of his Foot-Bots enters Walkabout's warehouse; it is dark, and only Walkabout's eyes are visible] Walkabout: Who dares enter my home? Shredder: I've come along way to find you, and I was told that you are the one who could handle an "alien" problem. Walkabout: You are told correct, but for this I charge a great deal of money. Shredder: I am completely aware of it. [one of the Foot-Bots brings over a briefcase full of money on the table; Walkabout opens it with his hunting knife] Walkabout: You have engaged my valuable services, mate. Just tell me where I find these aliens. Relationships Allies *'Leonardo '- *'Raphael' - *'Michelangelo '- *'Donatello '- *'Splinter '- Even though Russ hates rats or any other rodent in general for their bad ecological impact in Australia, he still respects Splinter. *'April O'Neil '- *'Casey Jones '- *'Leatherhead '- Walkabout and Leatherhead don't get along, due to his hatred for crocodiles, but still considers him a reliable ally. *'Mondo Gecko' - Enemies *'Shredder' - *'The Kraang' - Gallery Trivia *Walkabout is voiced by Hugh Jackman. *Walkabout is the only character to match up to Splinter and Shredder. *Walkabout is a fan of Elvis Presley. *Walkabout is the first character to bleed in the series. He bleeded when a Kraang droid stabs him in the stomach with the bayonet on it's laser gun. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT